Blood Moon
by darkdemon125
Summary: Annaliese Cullen is a vampire. She is also a werewolf. She is now Jacob Black's new obsession. Forbidden love takes a twisting road as these two lovers have to fight their own demons before they can save each other.
1. Prologue

She could name a couple of reasons she should be quivering in fear. There was a werewolf standing in front of her snarling at her. There was a police cruiser scouring the area searching for her in the death of 3 hikers. Then there was the matter of a deranged vampire trying to find her and kill all of her acquaintances just because he was her "father". Yet she seemed just about as happy as a lark. Relief washed over her as she smiled at the snarling animal. As long as he was ok, she could face a none existent future. Just as long as he was left unharmed. The animal stopped growling and stared at her. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't angry. She was happy? He had known she was crazy but to laugh and smile in the face of an enemy who was just about to attack was insane. Didn't she know he could tear her to shreds with his fangs and not get a single scratch on him? His confusion caused a calm to sweep through him causing his transformation back into the human he was. Back into the man, she loved. He suddenly took three long strides and caught her up into his arms holding her there as she hugged him back. Only she could do this to him. Only she could make him this weak anymore. They both suddenly grew rigid as their happiness was short lived. Dark almost pitch black eyes appeared behind him and she growled from deep within her chest as the pale faced man lifted an aristocratic eyebrow at her hostility. He merely smirked before driving his hand forward in a swift motion and she eyes widened in pain as she took the blow for the man she loved. For the man she'd die for. "Annaliese!!" His voice broke through the cloud of pain and she smiled. "Jake…I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or it's characters, scenes, plot, or anything else with Twilight. I repeat DO NOT own Twilight and it does however belong to STEPHANIE MEYER_**

**Annaliese**

I can't remember what drew me here nor could I remember what I had been doing before I came here. In fact no one did. Their psychic didn't see me coming which seemed to trouble all of them even the leader. I could barely even remember my own name.

"Annaliese," Carlisle spoke softly trying to calm me; "do you remember why you came here?"

"No." I spoke this without an emotion to help them decipher my presence here. It seemed their recent visitors had been less than friendly to their human companion, Bella Swan. They all seemed annoyed with the fact that none of their abilities worked on me and I remained oblivious to their constant edginess. Despite all their worries, they all agreed to let me join their coven knowing I was no normal human, nor vampire.

"Bella?" I looked at the frightened expression on her face and frowned. Edward would be furious with me if he knew I had done something to frighten Bella. She shook her head and looked down as I followed her glance out of the window and my eyes widened in shock. A tall muscular boy with dark russet skin stood outside next to a motorcycle as if waiting for us to leave. My mind whirled with questions, the most prominent burst from my lips.

"Who is he?" I spoke with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Jacob Black." Bella said unhappily.

This Jacob Black did not earn Bella's affection that was for sure because as soon as we walked out of the classroom she marched over there and went to punch him in the jaw. I easily caught her hand and smiled. She lowered it fuming with anger as I turned my attention back to the dark Jacob Black. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I suppose it was my eyes. That is what surprised most people, well most vampires.

"Hello Jacob Black. If you wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you could so kindly leave Bella alone." My voice also seemed to surprise him. Not unusual.

"I have to talk to her." His voice was rough and throaty as he tried to push past me. It was a futile attempt to say the least. He was so shocked by my pure strength he took a step back. Bella smirked from behind me and stuck her tongue just as I saw a silver Volvo race into the student parking lot. Bella's face seemed to light up when I pointed this out to her and she raced toward the figure stepping out as I stayed behind still holding Jacob Black back.

"Leech..." His voice said this with hatred and I smirked.

"Mongrel..." He seemed unsurprised as I said this and I assumed that was not the first time he had been called by that name. I heard Edward approach with Bella at his side and I released my hold on Jacob's shirt as he growled from deep within his throat. A crowd had started to gather and I sighed in exasperation. Small towns rarely saw any action. "Annaliese," Edward spoke my name carefully hiding his fury; "I'm taking Bella home. You can escort Jacob back to La Push can't you?"

"Sure!" I knew I had sounded a little too excited but Edward was too furious to be paying attention. I gently pushed Jacob back to his motorcycle and slid over the seat. "Come along!" I spoke excitedly. He seemed to notice. He smirked as he slid in front of me and took off sending pebbles from the ground up. I wrapped my arms around his waist careful not to break his back with my grip and he smiled at this. As he stopped, I heard him chuckle at my disheveled hair and I simply began to giggle. "I'm sorry we were never properly introduced. I'm Annaliese Cullen." Suddenly his laughter died away and I looked down as he began to quiver with rage. "Cullen? Your _HIS_ sister?" He spoke harshly and I merely nodded my head clueless as to why there was such hostility. He grabbed my face roughly and held me there. "Then you are in violation of the treaty. I can kill you." His words cut through, well it hurt. I hadn't noticed my own shaking as he growled a deep throaty sound and I hardened my glare.

"Jacob Black," My words were calm though my mind was in turmoil; "I am not a normal vampire. As you saw by my eyes, I look human." He did not release his grip on me and I merely pried his fingers away from my jaw. He stared at me and growled again. This time it was more rough than it was throaty. I was beginning to wonder why I even cared about the sound of his growl. I pushed his hands back to his sides and smiled brightly. My next statement caught him off guard. "I am a werewolf.", I spoke brightly showing I meant to cheer up this dreary day. The rain had yet to let up and although no matter how much I wished it, it was very rarely sunny. He took a step back and stared at me incredulously. I could tell he wasn't expecting that statement. "You are a," He took a breath in the middle of his sentence trying to steady himself; "werewolf?" I simply nodded as I heard light footsteps approach us. If my hearing wasn't so finely attuned, I never would've heard the four others join us. The oldest of the four stepped forward toward me and Jacob. "Jacob, what is she doing here?" The man spoke with authority clearly apparent in his voice and I smirked as he scrutinized my face.

"She's with me, Sam."

"I can see that. Why?" The one named Sam no longer was patient with Jacob and glared at him. We all suddenly grew rigid as the wind blew an unwelcome scent through our nostrils. One of the other boys quivered worse than the others and I took off. I raced past Jacob, my own quivering becoming noticeable. He followed me with his eyes and he raced after me.

**Jacob**

She seemed so human yet she was so unnaturally pale and beautiful. Her scent did not burn my nose nor did her eyes look like those of her siblings or more violent counterparts. She was so captivating from the moment I set eyes on her. Maybe this was imprinting. Maybe a sudden obsession with someone was how it started. The rain didn't seem to lessen her beauty as she raced off into the forest when we caught the trail of that bloodsucker after Bella. Bella's image didn't seem near as beautiful as hers did. No where near as beautiful. Not even on the same continent of beautiful. I followed after her to the boundary but lost her scent soon after entering the forest. I heard a howl of rage and I stared shocked as I caught site of a ebony haired wolf standing in front of me. The dazzling blue eyes of the wolf instantly told me who it was. This was my new obsession, this was Annaliese Cullen. I heard her howl again and quivered as I transformed too following her deeper into the forest.

It was then I saw. The treaty was void when it came to her. She could go where we couldn't and where they couldn't. She was what the elders hadn't counted on. She was a rare species. A VERY rare species. A very rare beautiful, appealing, desirable, intelligent, bright species. I shook my head trying to concentrate on the task at hand. The vampire trying to kill Bella because of Edward Cullen. She had crossed the boundary on our side. Then she would flit to their side but Annaliese followed close behind her the entire time. She didn't have a boundary. She didn't have any limits. Her image filled my head again and I growled when I heard Embry laughing in my head. Soon to join his laughter was Jared and Quill. I tried to keep her off my mind as she followed Victoria on their side of the boundary line. I suddenly heard a yelp of pain and my head shot up from the trail. Someone was hurt and as bad as it may sound I hoped it was anyone but _**HER. **_It could be anyone else just I hope to god it's not her. Then I saw it. Blood. It was smeared across a tree and I instantly knew my prayer was unanswered. Unless vampires suddenly spilt blood, the blood was hers and she was injured with a vampire trying to kill her. I saw _them_and my fears increased. They didn't bite humans, but she wasn't human. When the large one collided with Victoria it sounded like two boulders crashing and I saw the small blond race toward Annaliese and she looked up to face me curiously. She easily picked up the limp body and carried it toward me. "Take care of her for us. Her blood is too tempting." Her soft voice was clearly distraught. The small one dropped her at my feet and she was no longer a wolf. She was back in her human form and I saw the wounds that bloodsucker had inflicted on her. If I hadn't been afraid to tear her fragile skin with my fangs I would've carried her in my mouth but because of her wounds, I merely lifted her on my back and took off back to the reservation. When I reached home, Billy was waiting for me and when he saw her on my back he wore a look of shock. He had not expected me to bring back a visitor. Especially one as injured as she was. He took care of her wounds and I paced in the small living room outside my room. I was worried. I was beyond myself in worry and guilt. If I hadn't stood there flabbergasted, she probably wouldn't have been alone and I could have saved her some of the pain. If I had been paying attention, she never would've caught me off guard when she transformed. She had told me what she was. Billy rolled out of the room and looked at me with concerned parental eyes. "She is one of them, you know don't you?" His voice was sympathetic yet harsh. My answer was ready and I spoke calmly to my probably infuriated father. "She is also one of us." Billy stared at me and saw the truth in my eyes and he groaned in frustration. "Can't you find a normal girl? First it was a girl who was _in love_ with a vampire, now it's a girl who _IS_ a vampire."

**Annaliese**

I could feel a soft material underneath my pained body and I whimper as I moved. I heard a yawn beside me and felt weight on the material close to where I was. I turned my head and opened my eyes to meet the chocolate eyes of Jacob Black. When he saw my eyes open he let out a sigh of relief. He smiled a crooked smile and I had to remember to breath when I saw it was directed at me. He put the back of his hand to my forehead and he frowned. He took his hand away and I whimpered again. My whole body was in pain. It clouded my vision and made it next to impossible to see his figure. The pain was almost unbearable and he watched me with frightened eyes as I whimpered loudly not caring who heard my agony. I suddenly began to toss and turn holding the spot where the pain was the strongest. My neck. The old scar burned with a new ferocity and I screamed as it sent a pulsating wave of excruciating pain through my body. He firmly held my shoulders down and was almost in tears as he watched me suffer. Why did he care? Why was I here? What had happened? Finally the pain subsided into a dull throbbing and I was breathing heavy trying to regain my lost breath. He released my shoulders and I wondered how I must look. How horrid was my appearance? He felt my forehead again and then swept his hand down my face moving the sweat drenched locks out of my eyes for either my benefit or his. I couldn't tell. He smiled slightly and I groaned. I tried to sit up and he eyed me worriedly.


	3. Chapter Two

**Annaliese**

I could feel a soft material underneath my pained body and I whimper as I moved. I heard a yawn beside me and felt weight on the material close to where I was. I turned my head and opened my eyes to meet the chocolate eyes of Jacob Black. When he saw my eyes open he let out a sigh of relief. He smiled a crooked smile and I had to remember to breath when I saw it was directed at me. He put the back of his hand to my forehead and he frowned. He took his hand away and I whimpered again. My whole body was in pain. It clouded my vision and made it next to impossible to see his figure. The pain was almost unbearable and he watched me with frightened eyes as I whimpered loudly not caring who heard my agony. I suddenly began to toss and turn holding the spot where the pain was the strongest. My neck. The old scar burned with a new ferocity and I screamed as it sent a pulsating wave of excruciating pain through my body. He firmly held my shoulders down and was almost in tears as he watched me suffer. Why did he care? Why was I here? What had happened? Finally the pain subsided into a dull throbbing and I was breathing heavy trying to regain my lost breath. He released my shoulders and I wondered how I must look. How horrid was my appearance? He felt my forehead again and then swept his hand down my face moving the sweat drenched locks out of my eyes for either my benefit or his. I couldn't tell. He smiled slightly and I groaned. I tried to sit up and he eyed me worriedly. As soon as I was up, I turned to him. "Why am I here?" My voice was cracked with pain and he brought from behind his back a glass of water handing it to me. "Your sister told me to take care of you." He almost frowned at the mention of Alice and I smiled. "My sister?" He nodded. "Which one? Bella? Alice? Rosalie?" He frowned when I mentioned Bella in the list and I smirked. "The little pixie…" He frowned at me as I smiled. "Alice. She seems to have taken a liking to you." He rolled his eyes at me and I swallowed the whole glass of water before handing it back to him. My voice came easier with the lubrication of the liquid. He took it and set it on the bedside table as I heard the door to house open and close. "Jacob? Jake? You here?" I noticed both of our faces lit up at the voice and he took off into the living room. "Belles!" I wretched the covers off of my body and followed him into the living room where I saw her. "Bella!!" I ran and wrapped my arms around her neck and laughed.

**Jacob**

I saw her put her arms around Bella's neck and smiled to myself. I saw the precaution she took in this action and Bella seemed just as happy as her. "You're alright Anna!! Oh I was so worried when Edward told me what happened! He said the blood drove Victoria crazy and they had to wash themselves as well!!" Bella was practically in tears as Annaliese smiled gently at her. "I'm alright. Jacob Black has taken awfully good care of me." I smiled as she mentioned me and Bella turned to me. She raced into my arms and I held her there. "Thank you Jake!! Thank you for taking care of her when I know you hate her!" I froze when Bella said I hated Annaliese and Annaliese walked to the front door looking out at the rain. Her hair still had bits of the earth lodged in it and I started to laugh causing both girls to look at me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took three long strides to reach her. She stared at me as I took a stick out of from behind her ear. She smiled as she caught sight of herself in my eyes and laughed with me. Bella watched us amazed.

**Bella**

I saw the way he looked at her and my heart leapt from my chest. That look was the same look Edward gave me. He was in love with her. My Jacob was in love with Edward's Anna. I never would've thought I would see the day when a werewolf would talk to a vampire the way they talked to one another. I smiled brightly before approaching them. "I should be going Jake, Anna. Edward just wanted me to check on you for him. He's going out of his mind in worry." Anna smiled and nodded at me. She knew she was Edward's favorite sibling. She knew that beside myself she was his favorite person in the world. She also knew that his heart lied with me and she was now the only Cullen without a mate. For now. I hugged each of them and waved as I drove off. I knew once I got to the boundary line, Edward's silver Volvo would be behind me. I knew he would want all the information I had on Annaliese. I knew he would growl at the mention of my suspicions of Jacob's love of his sister. Just as I suspected. I saw his car right behind my ancient truck and I smiled to myself. Here goes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Bella**

I saw the way he looked at her and my heart leapt from my chest. That look was the same look Edward gave me. He was in love with her. My Jacob was in love with Edward's Anna. I never would've thought I would see the day when a werewolf would talk to a vampire the way they talked to one another. I smiled brightly before approaching them. "I should be going Jake, Anna. Edward just wanted me to check on you for him. He's going out of his mind in worry." Anna smiled and nodded at me. She knew she was Edward's favorite sibling. She knew that beside myself she was his favorite person in the world. She also knew that his heart lied with me and she was now the only Cullen without a mate. For now. I hugged each of them and waved as I drove off. I knew once I got to the boundary line, Edward's silver Volvo would be behind me. I knew he would want all the information I had on Annaliese. I knew he would growl at the mention of my suspicions of Jacob's love of his sister. Just as I suspected. I saw his car right behind my ancient truck and I smiled to myself. Here goes.

**Annaliese**

I saw Bella drive off and smiled. She made everything seem better. I closed the door and turned to face Jacob's smiling face and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He was smiling at me. ME. I wanted to giggle girlishly at this but I kept myself from doing so. I wouldn't let him know he made me giddy inside when he looked at me like that. I wouldn't let him know I went weak in the knees for him. He suddenly began to laugh and I knew why instantly. I looked absolutely appalling with leaves and sticks in my hair and dirt smeared across my face. He took 2 long strides and licked his finger running it across my darkened cheek and lifting for me to see. I saw the dirt and frowned. "I must look awful." He simply smile before shaking his head and I looked at him questionably. "You look awfully adorable. Never seen anyone more beautiful in my life." I stared at him with wide eyes and he laughed again and held up his finger telling me to hold on. He disappeared into his room and returned with a small towel and a pile of mismatching clothes. "Take a shower though. You reek of blood and bloodsucker." He held his nose just to help his cause and I smiled my thanks before taking the things from his hands. He led me to the small bathroom and smirked. "Need any help?" I glared at him as he chuckled at me again before he left me alone. I glared at his back before disappearing into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked before I tore off my clothes.

When I opened the door, steam flew out and I smiled. It had taken me nearly 30 minutes to thoroughly clean myself. I came into the living room and saw Jacob asleep on the couch as the T.V. was a dull hum in the background. I looked his face and I giggled softly to myself. He looked so peaceful and calm and I could imagine myself waking up to him for the rest of my existence. However long it may be. I plopped down next him, making sure I didn't wake him and leaned against his burning figure smiling. His body temperature could keep me warm no matter the weather outside and I smiled at this. I let sleep overwhelm me as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Jacob**

I slowly let my eyes flutter open and blink at the bright over head light filled them. I went to move only to find her cuddled close to me, her face heavenly and peaceful. I chuckled softly when I heard a soft almost inaudible snore. I smiled as I stroked her soft curls and she scooted closer to me. I could hear my father's wheels on the gravel outside the door and I wanted him to stay out of my heaven. She was like an angel and she looked like one too. I heard the door lock click and I closed my eyes pretending to sleep as I heard his gasp of surprise. It was then I heard the others and their infernal snickering. Of course I knew exactly who it was and why they were laughing. I was cuddled close to a vampire and with a smile on my face and a smile on hers. I was also fully aware they had no idea she was one of us. She was part of us and them. She was…Annaliese Cullen. I snored loudly to make my pretending seemed true and I felt Annaliese move beside me as she yawned. I had awakened her with my blasted snore. She gave a small noise of surprise as she saw my friends and father. I was almost tempted to give up my ploy but decided against it as soon as she came even closer. "Hi." Her voice was timid and like satin to my ears. I could see how Edward's voice could sound like this to Bella's ears.


	5. Chapter Four

**Annaliese**

I turned to Jacob after watching Bella drive off and caught him still staring at me. "Jacob?" My voice was soft and he shook out his trance before grabbing my hand. "You need a shower." I nodded at his statement and he led me to the small bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes." He disappeared for a moment and returned with a small towel and a pile of clothes that didn't match. I smiled my thanks before disappearing into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. My face was covered in dried blood, sweat and dirt. I had sticks and leaves stuck in my matted hair and I saw scratches on my neck. I looked appalling. I tore off my clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor and jumped into the shower not waiting for it to get hot. I saw all the debris and dirt wash down the drain and I stood there for a moment. As soon as I had thoroughly washed myself, I jumped out and got dressed in the clothes Jacob had given me. I stepped out and my hair clung to my skin as I found Jacob asleep on the couch. My siblings didn't need to sleep, but I did on rare occasion. This was one of those occasions. I cuddled close to Jacob's figure, his body keeping me warm, and found sleep overwhelmed me.

When I awoke, Jacob was still asleep and I smiled to myself. He looked so peaceful and I could imagine waking up everyday seeing him like this. I reached up and placed my lips onto his burning cheek and his eyes fluttered open as I lowered myself. "Good morning sleepy head." He looked at me and smiled. That smile caused my heart to skip a beat and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't know how long it had been since I had blushed. He looked at me worriedly as he placed his hand on my forehead fearing my fever had returned. I pushed his hand away and giggled. "I'm fine. Your body is just hot." He finally saw the position we were in and I saw his face burst into a blush. "I'm sorry…" I smiled and patted his bare chest. "It's alright. I needed the warmth and the nap." He smiled at my smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as his father came into the house. "Hey Jake…and…" Billy stopped in the middle of his greeting remembering he didn't know my name. "Annaliese. You can call me Anna." Billy smiled at my politeness and nodded his head. "Anna. The others were worrying about you two. They say they haven't seen you since Bella left." I looked up at Jacob's smile and he shrugged his shoulders. "We took a nap." Billy laughed as he rolled toward us. "A nap eh? Vampires nap?" Jacob grew rigid beside me and I simply smiled. "I do. I suppose being only part vampire can't help with everything can it?" Jacob relaxed and Billy laughed at me. Suddenly four boys piled into the small house and stared at Jacob and me. I instantly recognized them and smiled brightly. "Hello!" They stared at me in Jacob's embrace and started to laugh. "So we got two vampire girls?" I tilted my head to the side questionably. "Two?" They stop enough to answer my question. "Bella." I nodded and Jacob whispered softly in my ear. "I like you much better." My face began to heat up and he laughed. I watched as him and his friends teased and prodded at each other. They all acted like brothers. I realized how little me and my siblings really interacted with one another. Even though we were connected we didn't act like family to one another. We didn't prod each other with embarrassing memories or tease each other about the girls or guys we liked because we each had our mate, well everyone else did. I suddenly felt alone in this crowded room and felt a sudden need to get away from there. I didn't like the feeling of loneliness creeping up on me again. Jacob was in the kitchen getting his father a drink when I left. I knew I should've told him or warned him at least but I was too afraid he would laugh at my loneliness. He didn't understand how hard it had been for me to be accepted by the Cullens when they had so many suspicions of me. Rosalie still would not fully trust me if she had the choice.

I ran into the darkened night and let the rain pour down on my heated body. I ran until I was in front of the Cullen's home and Edward wasn't here. I knew deep in my mind he wouldn't be. Bella was more important right now. I saw Jasper at the door and Emmett and they saw the tears streaking down my face but as they went to comfort me, I was gone. I didn't need their sympathy. I needed someone to tell me I wasn't alone. I needed Edward. As strange as that may sound, I wasn't in love with Edward. No I didn't love in the sense that Bella loved him. I loved him as a brother. He was closer to me than the others. He understood my loneliness better. I knew I couldn't drag him away from Bella nor did I want to. He deserved to be with her, she deserved to be with him. The loneliness finally engulfed me and I collapsed in the forest as a clap of thunder resounded through the forest. Lightning flashed across the sky and I let out a strangled sob. No one cared for me enough to come looking for me. No one wanted a half breed like me. No one.

**Jacob**

Annaliese escaped and I suddenly felt the need to comfort her. She was just as lonely as I was and I needed to tell her she wasn't alone anymore. I could feel her pain as I bounded after her until she crossed the boundary. Despite Sam screaming for me to stop, I didn't. I had to find her. I had to tell her I was there for her no matter what. I had to make her see she wasn't alone. I followed her scent and found her collapsed in the forest close to the beach. The rain had caused her hair to cling to her skin as her breathing was ragged and uneven. Her face was flushed with fever and I felt protective as I sniffed her with my muzzle. She moaned as I moved her slightly and I licked her face trying to get her to wake up. I transformed back into my human form and picked her up into my arms easily as I felt her brothers behind me. The blonde who could control emotions and the large one who had fought with Paul. "Put her down Mutt!" I growled tightening my grasp on her as they took a step toward me. Suddenly the pixie like brunette appeared in front of them and smiled at me. "Take her back please. She would feel much less alone with you and your pack." I stared at her as her brothers stared at her. "Alice, what are you doing? He's a werewolf!" She merely smiled at them before pushing them back. "She needs him. Come along Jasper, Emmett. Carlisle has called for a meeting." They all left me alone and I looked down at Annaliese and sighed. At least she was safe for now.

I watched her toss and turn that night and I felt helpless. I had done everything I could to bring down the fever but nothing worked. Billy had tried as well but he soon gave up. No one knew how to treat a half breed. It soon became unbearable to watch her and I sat on the couch as Quill took over for me. The others were quiet as they each took turns watching her. I fought back tears of pain as I heard her labored breathing and her constant movement. No one knew how much it pained me to see her like this and if they did they didn't bother me about it. I jumped when I heard the phone ring and I heard Sam answer it. "Black residence." Sam was quiet as the voice on the other line spoke and his jaw tightened. "I see. Very well. We'll be there. One question though. Is your father available?" He was quiet again and I suddenly knew exactly who he was talking to. "It seems your sister has fallen ill and we fear her condition has not gotten better in the last two hours. We would allow Dr. Cullen to come help her. Thank you." Sam hung up the phone and turned to the others. "They've spotted the red head at the beach. Jacob you will stay here and wait for the doctor to get here. The others will come with me!" I merely nodded and they left me alone with Annaliese as Billy said something about going to Charlie's to watch over him and Bella. I entered the room and saw her flushed cheeks and felt fell beside the bed clutching her hand in mine. She needed my help but I didn't know how I could help her. I heard her whimper and I looked up into her dimly glowing eyes and her face stretched into a smile as I heard her whispered words. "Thank you for finding me…"


	6. Chapter Five

**Jacob**

Annaliese escaped and I suddenly felt the need to comfort her. She was just as lonely as I was and I needed to tell her she wasn't alone anymore. I could feel her pain as I bounded after her until she crossed the boundary. Despite Sam screaming for me to stop, I didn't. I had to find her. I had to tell her I was there for her no matter what. I had to make her see she wasn't alone. I followed her scent and found her collapsed in the forest close to the beach. The rain had caused her hair to cling to her skin as her breathing was ragged and uneven. Her face was flushed with fever and I felt protective as I sniffed her with my muzzle. She moaned as I moved her slightly and I licked her face trying to get her to wake up. I transformed back into my human form and picked her up into my arms easily as I felt her brothers behind me. The blonde who could control emotions and the large one who had fought with Paul. "Put her down Mutt!" I growled tightening my grasp on her as they took a step toward me. Suddenly the pixie like brunette appeared in front of them and smiled at me. "Take her back please. She would feel much less alone with you and your pack." I stared at her as her brothers stared at her. "Alice, what are you doing? He's a werewolf!" She merely smiled at them before pushing them back. "She needs him. Come along Jasper, Emmett. Carlisle has called for a meeting." They all left me alone and I looked down at Annaliese and sighed. At least she was safe for now.

I watched her toss and turn that night and I felt helpless. I had done everything I could to bring down the fever but nothing worked. Billy had tried as well but he soon gave up. No one knew how to treat a half breed. It soon became unbearable to watch her and I sat on the couch as Quill took over for me. The others were quiet as they each took turns watching her. I fought back tears of pain as I heard her labored breathing and her constant movement. No one knew how much it pained me to see her like this and if they did they didn't bother me about it. I jumped when I heard the phone ring and I heard Sam answer it. "Black residence." Sam was quiet as the voice on the other line spoke and his jaw tightened. "I see. Very well. We'll be there. One question though. Is your father available?" He was quiet again and I suddenly knew exactly who he was talking to. "It seems your sister has fallen ill and we fear her condition has not gotten better in the last two hours. We would allow Dr. Cullen to come help her. Thank you." Sam hung up the phone and turned to the others. "They've spotted the red head at the beach. Jacob you will stay here and wait for the doctor to get here. The others will come with me!" I merely nodded and they left me alone with Annaliese as Billy said something about going to Charlie's to watch over him and Bella. I entered the room and saw her flushed cheeks and felt fell beside the bed clutching her hand in mine. She needed my help but I didn't know how I could help her. I heard her whimper and I looked up into her dimly glowing eyes and her face stretched into a smile as I heard her whispered words. "Thank you for finding me…"

"Jacob? Anna?" I jumped up at the sound of Carlisle's voice and ran into the living room. "Doctor!" I froze when I saw he was not alone and he looked at me sympathetically. "Where is she, Jacob?" I turned my head in the direction of her constant whimpers and he was by her side in a second as I looked at his companion, Edward Cullen. I growled lowly careful not to let the doctor or Anna hear me. "What are you doing here leech?" His facial expression didn't let his emotions show as he walked toward me. "We told you to specifically make sure she was safe. Can't you do anything right mutt?" He was in front of me and his golden eyes was hard as he stared in my equally hardened glare. "She left. She went straight to you!" He snarled at me and I matched it with my own growl as thunder boomed above us. "You lie! I would've been there for her!" Light poundings on the door came to our ears and we turned to see Bella at the door, frantic. Edward was by her side in a second as she came into the living room, soaking wet. "Where is she? What happened? Billy said she had a fever and she wasn't getting better! Jacob you were supposed to be taking care of her!" I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. "I was! It's not my fault she goes running off looking for your boyfriend over there!" Bella stared at me before turning to Edward and frowning. "What's he talking about Edward?" Edward glared at me before smiling calmly at Bella. "I don't know what he's talking about." I scoffed and slammed my hand on the wall. "She ran off and went straight to the Cullen's house! Then she veered into the forest where I found her! Someone had to tell her something!" Edward face turned downward into a frown as I glared at him. Suddenly his face changed and he fell onto the couch his head in his hands. "Edward!" Bella sat beside him and he shook his head. "I didn't know. She seemed to be coping…" Bella looked up at me expectantly but I was just as confused as she was. "Coping?" Carlisle then entered the room shaking his head. "Her fever hasn't been this high since her first night with us. We couldn't do anything then or now." My eyes widened and Edward slammed his fist into the coffee table in front of him as Bella had tears in her eyes. "Dammit!" Carlisle merely smiled sympathetically although in his eyes I saw the despair as well. "We can only wait it out. Maybe she will heal on her own." I was by her side before he finished his sentence slamming my fist on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! I'm here dammit! Wake up!"

Bella turned to the shaken Edward and he continued to shake his head. "She was coping so well Carlisle! She didn't seem like…" Carlisle merely shook his head as he looked down as well. "Coping? Edward what are you talking about?" He turned to Bella and stood up. "She suffers from what we assume is loneliness. It makes her crazy and sick at the same time. She was suffering from it when she came to us. She seemed to be recuperating until now. Of course she always had Edward to help ward off the feelings. It doesn't help that some of our family is still wary of her loyalty." Bella felt the tears fall down her face and Edward brought her to his chest. "Who still questions her? Is it Rosalie? Jasper? Emmett?" He pressed his cheek to the top of her head as she sobbed and Carlisle continued to look down. "I must say I have along with Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Everyone except Edward and Alice." I closed my eyes as I heard their conversation in the other room. Annaliese had become motionless and I hoped it was a good sign. I put my forehead to hers and allowed our noses to touch. "I'm here for you. You're not alone anymore."

**Annaliese **

The darkness around me was suffocating as I tried to regain control. I wanted so bad to let everyone know I was still here. I withered around trying to gain control of my brain and body but I was failing miserably. I wanted to give up. I wanted to let the darkness overwhelm me and take me away from where I was. Suddenly light flooded around me and the air came into my lungs easier and I didn't have to wither so much. Then I heard his desperately pained voice and the light got stronger. "I'm here for you…you're not alone anymore…" My body returned to my control and I slowly opened my eyes. My throat was dry but still usable as I let him know of my return from oblivion. "Jacob…" I saw his eyes full of tears and he crushed me to his body in a hug. "Anna!" I heard the 3 pairs of footsteps behind him and I could see Edward and Carlisle's golden locks with Bella's mahogany. I smiled weakly at my father and brother as Jacob released me. "Edward! Carlisle! Bella!" Edward had me in his arms the second Jacob's arms had left my skin and his granite like hands held me firmly. "I'm sorry Anna…so sorry…"

I kept myself close to Jacob for the next couple of days fearing if I left the warmth of his presence the darkness would overwhelm me again. Carlisle and Sam had agreed I was an excellent addition to both sides so I could flit to and from each side of the boundary line in the search for Victoria. Jacob would stay as close to me as possible even when I was on the other side of the boundary line even when I had Emmett or Edward by my side. Jacob worried that if Victoria caught me alone it wouldn't matter that I could rip her to shreds or that my skin was like granite just as long as I could bleed. He was terrified that I would get wounded and bleed to death before anyone could save me and I laughed at his concern. "Jake! Think about it really!" He turned his eyes on me and I could see the hurt in them as he remembered when he found me in the forest. "I am! She's got you once and I won't always be able to save you!" I smiled as I pressed my lips to his cheek with my hand on his chest balancing myself on my tiptoes. "I'm happy you're worried about me. I thank you for it. That's what I like about you Jake."


	7. Chapter Six

**Annaliese **

The darkness around me was suffocating as I tried to regain control. I wanted so bad to let everyone know I was still here. I withered around trying to gain control of my brain and body but I was failing miserably. I wanted to give up. I wanted to let the darkness overwhelm me and take me away from where I was. Suddenly light flooded around me and the air came into my lungs easier and I didn't have to wither so much. Then I heard his desperately pained voice and the light got stronger. "I'm here for you…you're not alone anymore…" My body returned to my control and I slowly opened my eyes. My throat was dry but still usable as I let him know of my return from oblivion. "Jacob…" I saw his eyes full of tears and he crushed me to his body in a hug. "Anna!" I heard the 3 pairs of footsteps behind him and I could see Edward and Carlisle's golden locks with Bella's mahogany. I smiled weakly at my father and brother as Jacob released me. "Edward! Carlisle! Bella!" Edward had me in his arms the second Jacob's arms had left my skin and his granite like hands held me firmly. "I'm sorry Anna…so sorry…"

I kept myself close to Jacob for the next couple of days fearing if I left the warmth of his presence the darkness would overwhelm me again. Carlisle and Sam had agreed I was an excellent addition to both sides so I could flit to and from each side of the boundary line in the search for Victoria. Jacob would stay as close to me as possible even when I was on the other side of the boundary line even when I had Emmett or Edward by my side. Jacob worried that if Victoria caught me alone it wouldn't matter that I could rip her to shreds or that my skin was like granite just as long as I could bleed. He was terrified that I would get wounded and bleed to death before anyone could save me and I laughed at his concern. "Jake! Think about it really!" He turned his eyes on me and I could see the hurt in them as he remembered when he found me in the forest. "I am! She's got you once and I won't always be able to save you!" I smiled as I pressed my lips to his cheek with my hand on his chest balancing myself on my tiptoes. "I'm happy you're worried about me. I thank you for it. That's what I like about you Jake." I saw his cheeks flush and I smiled. He brought me close to his chest in a hug and placed his cheek on the top of my head. "I like you alive Anna. Please be more careful. For me?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist, comforting him. I knew deep down he would be devastated if something did happen to me just as I would be devastated if something happened to him. We broke apart just as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up and Bella's excited voice along with Charlie's and Billy's. "Anna! Jacob!" Bella pulled both of us into a hug and I smiled at Jacob just before she released us. Charlie followed Billy in and shook my hand. "Belles tells me you've been spending a lot of time out here Anna. Any reason?" I smiled and shook my head. "I got bored and Bella introduced me to Jake so I've been hanging out with him to pass the time really." I sensed Jacob's humor at my excuse for always being around and I elbowed him gently. He laughed and took mine and Bella's hands pulling us outside toward his garage. "We'll be back in time for dinner!" Billy nodded as I closed the door behind us and Jacob pulled me up beside him. I intertwined my fingers with his as he pulled us into the small garage. He grabbed a soda with his free hand and tossed it to Bella as she stared at our hands. Jacob opened the car door and Bella got in while I got on the roof as they had their own conversation. He smiled at me before his head too disappeared into the Rabbit.

I turned my extra sensitive senses on the world around me instead of on the two people in the car below me. I heard animals scurrying across the forest floor, birds calling out, and the vibrations of metal against metal. I quickly turned my attention back to the car beneath me and I noticed it was shaking. "Weeks Bella?!" Jacob heartbroken voice reached my ears and I closed my eyes suddenly knowing exactly where their conversation had gone. I heard the car doors open and Jacob roughly pulled me off the top of the car dragging me away. "Did you know?" I blinked a couple of times and he glared at me. "Know what?" He growled at me before answering. "About Bella's changing! Did you know about it Anna?" I nodded weakly and he released my arm. "You knew?" I could hear the hurt in his voice as he backed away slowly. "I didn't know it had been finalized Jake! It was just an idea Bella threw out there! I didn't know they had agreed on it…" I froze realizing they had made this decision without my feedback and I held my head down as I felt the tears fill my eyes. Jacob was quivering in rage in front of me but that barely registered past the realization that I wasn't truly a part of the Cullen clan merely a visitor. I backed away from Jacob and Bella in the car and ran out the door. I raced past Charlie's cruiser and past the boundary line as I arrived in the front room of the Cullen home. Jasper looked up at me with wide eyes as he felt my emotions and his face crumpled up with my pain. Edward was at my side in a second but I pushed him away from me into the staircase, watching him crash to the floor. "How could you?!" Carlisle entered the room from my side along with Rosalie and I turned my fury onto them. "Why don't you just tell me the truth Carlisle?!" Jasper and Edward both pounced on me to keep me from attacking anyone but I threw them off and they all stared at me with wide eyes. I was quivering and I could barely keep my rage contained as Rosalie bared her fangs at me with a feral snarl. I let out a howl of rage and I was suddenly held back by Emmett and Jacob. I struggled against their grasp and Edward stared at me like it pained him to see me like this. Ha, I bet it did. "Hold up there girly. Chill your jets…" Emmett's voice was at my ear trying to calm me down but it was just making me angrier. "Anna stop it! Stop acting like a child!" Jacob's voice was in my other ear and I froze. A child? Did he think I was a child? I smirked before throwing them both into Jasper and Edward. I bared my own fangs in a ferocious snarl and I could hear Esme and Alice on their way to help their family. THEIR family. I swung around quickly catching both of them off guard sending them crashing into Carlisle and Rosalie. Suddenly I grew rigid as I heard her. Victoria had followed them. I bounded out the door changing on the porch as they followed me, Jacob with them. She was there. Her red hair billowing in the wind as her ruby eyes narrowed on my form.

**Jacob**

Annaliese raced out of the garage after I yelled at her for something she couldn't control. I dropped Bella off back in the house before chasing after Anna. She went over the boundary and I stared after her figure longingly. I begged her to turn around. I prayed she'd turn around. She didn't. I suddenly felt Edward's presence in my mind and his voice soon filled my head. "Anna's gone crazy! Come quickly!" I was racing toward the Cullen house before he even finished his message and I arrived just as the big one did. When I got into the house Anna had attacked her whole family. I grabbed her before she could pounce again and her brother grabbed her other side. She struggled and we had trouble holding onto her which seemed to surprise her brother more than me. He tried calming her down but she merely struggled harder. They all looked at me and I got angry. "Anna stop it! Stop acting like a child!" She was like a small child throwing a tantrum. Only she was bigger stronger and smarter. I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground as I slammed into Edward. She snarled at us, her raven curls flailing around her porcelain face. Even in anger she was perfectly sculpted.

She then proceeded to throw her sister and mother into the doctor and her other sister and growl at us some more. She suddenly grew rigid before turning and running out onto the porch changing into her wolf form, her fur bristled in anger at our visitor. Victoria stared in contempt at Anna's angered form as the wind whipped her flaming hair around her face. I grew rigid as she slammed her body into Annaliese sending them flying into the Jeep the big one had pulled up in. The metal crunched beneath them I heard Anna's yelp of pain and her blood poured onto the ground underneath the Jeep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Jacob**

Annaliese raced out of the garage after I yelled at her for something she couldn't control. I dropped Bella off back in the house before chasing after Anna. She went over the boundary and I stared after her figure longingly. I begged her to turn around. I prayed she'd turn around. She didn't. I suddenly felt Edward's presence in my mind and his voice soon filled my head. "Anna's gone crazy! Come quickly!" I was racing toward the Cullen house before he even finished his message and I arrived just as the big one did. When I got into the house Anna had attacked her whole family. I grabbed her before she could pounce again and her brother grabbed her other side. She struggled and we had trouble holding onto her which seemed to surprise her brother more than me. He tried calming her down but she merely struggled harder. They all looked at me and I got angry. "Anna stop it! Stop acting like a child!" She was like a small child throwing a tantrum. Only she was bigger stronger and smarter. I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground as I slammed into Edward. She snarled at us, her raven curls flailing around her porcelain face. Even in anger she was perfectly sculpted.

She then proceeded to throw her sister and mother into the doctor and her other sister and growl at us some more. She suddenly grew rigid before turning and running out onto the porch changing into her wolf form, her fur bristled in anger at our visitor. Victoria stared in contempt at Anna's angered form as the wind whipped her flaming hair around her face. I grew rigid as she slammed her body into Annaliese sending them flying into the Jeep the big one had pulled up in. The metal crunched beneath them I heard Anna's yelp of pain and her blood poured onto the ground underneath the Jeep. Her family froze beside me as Victoria emerge dragging Anna's struggling body behind her. Her fur was matted with blood and dirt and her eyes were wild with rage, pain, and fear. "This is your weapon? This is who is supposed to save you? This mere girl?" Victoria's voice edged with contempt surrounded us and Edward growled from his place behind me. Slowly Anna changed back and stood tall behind Victoria. Suddenly, even for my enhanced eyesight, Anna disappeared and Victoria was sent flying into a tree. A roar of rage filled the air around us as Victoria desperately tried to find it's owner. We would see flits of her and then she would be gone again. Victoria was wild with confusion and she fled. It was only then that we saw Anna fully. Her skin was covered in dried blood, soft pink scars slowly fading away, and her hair was weighed down with her blood and her sweat as I smelled a hint of gasoline. She walked toward her family and me slowly and Edward met her with a hug. She didn't seem weakened by the fight. Her eyes weren't as wild as they were before and she seemed to have calmed down, having took all her rage out on Victoria. "Anna, what were you thinking?" Her father seemed worried as if she were really his daughter and her mother hugged her to her chest as well. I suddenly felt unwelcome as the tall blond sister, if only I could think of their names, glared at me with contempt. "Your job is done here." Anna pulled away from her mother and brother and stood in front of me defensively. "Rosalie," So that was her name. "you have no right to tell Jake what to do anymore than I do." Edward watched her and smiled. "She is right Rose." Anna smirked and nodded and I suddenly saw how delicate she really looked compared to her family and myself. Her features were soft and regal. Her body was the same. She was a sculpture of perfection, as if she was molded from an angel.

**Annaliese**

Rosalie glared at me as I stood in front of Jacob, defending him. This same girl said I didn't belong here. Edward soon helped me and Rosalie huffed out a breath of anger as Emmett placed his broad hand on my shoulder, taking my side as well. Alice smiled from her place behind Jasper and Rosalie stomped away into the house. She made sure we could hear her. I turned to face Jacob and smiled. "You came after me." He nodded and even in the dim light from the moon I saw a blush tint his cheeks. Edward, who was rigid beside me, stuck out his hand and smirked at Jacob. Jacob took his hand and I could've sworn they were having a test of strength. "Thank you for coming for my sister." Jacob nodded at Edward's forced smile as Carlisle approached them. "Yes Mr. Black, thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Anna and then you can take her home with you." Jacob looked from my smiling face to Carlisle's and nodded his head stiffly. I smiled encouragingly at Jake as I followed my father into the house. Carlisle turned to me and his eyes held pain. "I'm sorry Anna. We should've waited until you were ready to come home. We also should've told you. I apologize for hurting you this way. You're a part of this family and your opinion matters in this situation." I smiled and hugged his neck, his granite skin cold against mine. "It's alright. I understand. Thank you, father. " Carlisle stared at my back as I walked back to Jake. Jake nodded at my family and dragged me away roughly and quickly but I didn't mind. I was happy.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Annaliese**

When he was closer to his boundary, he turned to me and growled. "What the hell were you thinking Anna?" I heard the concern and the anxiety in his voice as his eyes flashed fiercely. "What do you mean?" He growled louder and pulled me up so I was in front of him. "You know exactly what I mean Anna! You just left and I had to go and get you from killing your whole family." I looked down and he continued to pull me roughly. "I was…upset." Upset didn't even begin to cover the emotions I had felt. I didn't know how to explain it to Jake. "Upset?" I nodded and his grip on my arm tightened in anger. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm really, really sorry." Slowly his grip loosened and I could tell he was only concerned for me. "It's alright. They explained these attacks to me. I guess I should be more careful and watch out for them." I frowned at the mention of the things I had done and I slipped my hand into Jake's, clutching it. "I'm so sorry Jake if I hurt you! I would be so ashamed if I had caused any harm to you!" He clutched my hand and shook his head. His composure wasn't hostile anymore. It was friendly warm and comforting. "You didn't hurt me Anna. I'm surprised you're not injured!" I didn't smile back and looked at my feet, ashamed of my actions. How could I face him now? How could he ever truly accept me when I had so many flaws? As if reading my mind, he stopped and held me to his chest in a heartwarming hug. He laid his steamy cheek on my head and squeeze lightly. Concern oozed out of his voice. "I am happy you are here. I don't know how crazy I would be without you. What with Bella, and this Victoria character. You are saving me from a darkness I wouldn't have overcome on my own. I care more about your happiness and safety than I do my own. I like you for who you are, flaws and all." Tears had welled in my eyes and slowly began to descend on my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest. His warmth could be the one thing that would melt my frozen emotions and light up my dark future. I smiled as I looked at him and he pushed a strand of hair away from my face lovingly. His hand rested on my cheek as I placed my hand on his. "I like you too." He suddenly bent down and captured my lips with his and I felt alive. For the first time in a long time, I felt needed, special, and alive.

I don't know how long we stood there but we broke apart and began walking back toward the reservation after I received a phone call from none other than Alice herself. I intertwined my fingers with Jake's and it felt right. As if my hand like the rest of my body was molded to fit his. I had to keep from jumping up and down in joy. He kept passing me smiles and I would smile back. God, did he know what he did to me when he smiled like that? Of course he didn't. He couldn't have a single clue as to the torment he put me through everyday just by breathing. And oh when he breathed his muscular chest would flex and I would go into shock, but he must never know. Never. I slipped my hand out of his grip and smiled at him before taking off toward the beach. He waited a couple of seconds before chasing after me, tackling me into the water. I giggled and he laughed. I don't know how he did it but I didn't care. He could make me laugh just by bending over and he made me happy just be being near me. This must be how Bella feels when she's with Edward. I knew now why she'd risk her humanity just so she could with him for all of eternity. "Jacob?" My heart was racing. I didn't know how normal people went about this. I am over 100 years old and he's what 16? "Yea Anna?" His voice was cheerful, happy, young. "I forget how long do werewolves live exactly?" There it was out. His stare could've forewarned even the most naïve person. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged at his question, twirling my hair in my fingers, a habit I picked up from Bella. He apparently noticed before his eyes grew serious and he pulled me closer to him. "As long as we want. Tell me why you asked Anna…please?" I smiled before pulling his lips down on mine. He pulled away undistracted and gave me his serious look again before I sighed. "I'm just not ready to give you up is all. I swear!" I added the swear to answer the skeptical look he was giving me before he smiled his crooked smile. "And I'm not ready to give you up either. Trust me, it'll be awhile if I give you up. If I ever do. You're like a drug to me." I smiled and pulled his lips on mine again This time he didn't pull away and instead deepened it.

**Jacob**

I watched Anna open up to me. She knew she didn't need to hide her thoughts from me. I also watched her become like a sister to the others. They all adored her. They didn't even snicker when they saw us together anymore. I smiled as I saw Anna asleep on Jared's shoulder and Quill asleep on hers. My father rolled into the living room and smiled at them before motioning me to join him in the kitchen.

"Jake, I know you feel attracted to Anna." His voice didn't seem as pleased as it usually did.

"Jake, we need to know how she came to be what she is. We need to know…" I nodded and patted my father on the shoulder as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I know. Please let me ask." He nodded and we heard Jared and Quill's snores as Anna groaned.

"Ugh you guys! Wake up! We fell asleep again!" I smiled as I leaned on the doorway and Anna looked up at me with a smile.

"Hey Jake!" Quill and Jared jumped up at the sound of my name and smiled at me.

"Sorry. We were watching this old werewolf movie and I guess we just kinda dozed off." I nodded and they walked past me into the kitchen as I sat next to Anna on the couch. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled closer to my chest and I took a large breath.

"Anna…" She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes?" I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and my smile disappeared.

"I need to know how you became you." Her smile stayed in place as she danced her fingers through my hair.

"I knew you would one day. It was kind of inevitable. Me being who I am and all." My smile threatened to come back as she sat away and folded her hands in her lap. Her sigh caught my full attention if her smile hadn't already.

"I don't remember much. My memory has been blurry for so long now. All I know is my father is a vampire and my mother was of this werewolf pack. The only thing I have left of them is this." She turned her neck and her hands moved her hair to reveal a scar of a crescent moon with two holes in it. I stared as she replaced her hair and continued.

"I was changed possibly when I was a small girl but because of my DNA I can still age just not as quickly as you or other humans." She smiled and I frowned.

"So you don't know where they are?" She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder where they went but I realize I don't care. They're as good as dead to me." I nodded and smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that?" She giggled and nodded her head.

"I know!" I laughed before taking her lips with mine and we heard laughter from the doorway.


	10. Chapter Nine

Jacob

**Jacob**

"I love you, you know that?" She giggled and nodded her head.

"I know!" I laughed before taking her lips with mine and we heard laughter from the doorway.

"Good show man!" Quill whistled as Jared said this and I playfully glared at them. They smirked as me as Anna climbed to her feet and stretched, her shirt rising slightly in this movement. I smiled when I saw her stomach but began to frown when I saw the ring pierced in her belly button.

"Anna?" She looked at me as I said her name. She tilted her head to the side with an adorable smile on her face.

"Yes, Jake?" Her voice was velvety smooth as she continued to smile.

"What is that?" I pointed her stomach and she looked down at her shirt, frowning.

"What is what? It's my shirt." She said and I shook my head and lifted her shirt just enough for the ring to flash in the light.

"What is _that_?" I asked again and she opened her mouth in the shape of an o before giggling.

"It's a belly button ring silly." She said in a teasing tone and I frowned.

"When did you get it?"

"Uhh…hmmm…I think when I went to Seattle with Bella! Yeah! It was a dare!" She smiled as she said this. I rolled my eyes before pulling her into my lap by her waist.

"A dare hm?" I said and she raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Yes, a dare. I know you're slow Jake but you're losing your hearing too? Wow, what's a werewolf without his smarts or his hearing?" I playfully glared at her teasing comment and moved her hair away from her neck with my hand as she eyed me suspiciously. I smirked before pressing my lips against her cool neck and I felt her shiver beneath me.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She asked as she pushed my head away.

"Thinking of a dare…" I said in a matter of a fact tone and she raised another eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked. I smiled before answering.

"For you, darling. Who else?" She stared at me before smirking.

"A dare for me? Why Jake, you're so romantic!" She giggled as she pressed her lips onto my cheek and climbed to her feet.

"You think I'm joking?" I asked and she half cocked her face to look at me over her shoulder.

"Yep." She said as she began to walk past Quill and Jared into the kitchen. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as Quill and Jared sat on either side of me, snickering. I looked at them frowning and their snickering continued.

"She's so got you whipped, Jake, my man!" I punched Jared for his comment and Quill went from snickering to full out laughter until I punched him as well.

"Shut up." I said as I sighed. I could hear Anna in the kitchen with my father, laughing and I frowned. Maybe they were right, maybe…

"Jake? Would you like a something to drink?" She asked as she leaned her head into the room and I smiled. They were wrong. I nodded and she smiled that smile that was meant for only me at me before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Hey Anna! How about us eh?" Quill asked but she told them no before he had even finished saying her name.

"No Quill! You and Jared can get up and get yourselves drinks. You're not dead, invalid, or in a coma!" She yelled and my father's laughter floated around us. I smirked before laughing as well. Jared pouted before standing up and walking into the kitchen. I continued to laugh until Anna walked back into the room with two cans in her hands. She sat next to me and I rested my arm around her while using the other one to take the drink she offered me.

"You think of that dare yet, Jake?" She asked and I smiled before kissing her. She smiled at me as I pulled away and I shrugged.

"Still working on it. Why?" I asked curiously. She merely smiled before sipping at her drink, ignoring my question. I watched her with curiosity as she continued to drink her soda with not even one glance in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders before opening my soda and taking a gulp from the can, letting the carbonated liquid bubble its way down my throat. She pulled her feet underneath her as she moved closer to my body and I smiled. I kissed her head before tightening my grip on her shoulders as Jared returned with his and Quill's drink. He sat on the ground in front of Anna and she smiled as she rubbed his head. I rolled my eyes as he pretended to pant to appease to her fantasy and she scratched behind his ears. Suddenly Sam and Paul slammed the door open and we climbed to our feet quickly.

"Anna," Sam looked at Anna with solemn eyes before continuing; "we need you to go tell your family, the red head attacked a couple of hunters and is now circling the boundary line." He said and she nodded before running out of the room, changing once she was out the door. As I went to follow her, Sam shook his head, stopping me.

**Annaliese **

I raced through the underbrush keeping my eyes ahead of me as I made my way to the Cullen estate. I didn't even see her in the darkness as she threw herself at me causing us to crash into several trees. I growled when I climbed to my feet and she smirked as she licked her fingers. Blood dripped from the fingertips down her forearm and my eyes widened when I felt it. The penetrating wound in my chest caused me change out of my wolf form. Her smirk turned into a malevolent grin as I pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding. She launched herself at me again and I dodged. I let out a howl of wounded rage before colliding with her. The sound echoed in the air around us as I heard several pairs of feet running along the forest floor. I crouched and launched at her as she dodged me. I spun quickly, my foot colliding with her head with deafening force causing her to fly back into a boulder. I landed gracefully on the ground and I heard my family close by. Victoria must have heard them as well because she glared at me menacingly before taking off. When I was sure she was gone, I fell to my knees in pain and tore my shirt away from my chest to analyze my wound. I gasped when I saw the blackening skin and I felt the burning sensation fill my chest. I let out a scream of agonizing pain just as Carlisle and Jasper appeared in front of me. Emmett and Edward were right behind them as they all froze when they saw my injury. Carlisle bent down next to me and lightly touched the charred skin with disgust.

"Silver. She had silver. Damn it! I can't touch it! Neither can our lycanthrope friends. We have to get a human to remove the fragments!" Carlisle stated with frightened frustration as I closed my eyes at the pain that now throbbed from my chest. I was swept up into Emmett's arms as Jasper was sent to relay the information to the others and Edward went ahead to meet with the wolves. I kept my eyes closed and dug my fingernails into Emmett's skin as the pain worsened. He frowned and looked down at me with concern as he came up on the boundary line where Jacob's eyes had widened and he was being held back by Jared and Paul. Carlisle began to speak with Sam as I opened my eyes just enough to see Jacob's struggles to get to my wounded figure. He stopped when our eyes met and tears welled in his eyes.

"Anna…" He started but he never finished as Carlisle frowned.

"I can't touch the wound with the silver implanted there. A human must remove the silver." He stated and Jacob's eyes widened. He turned to Carlisle.

"Can you talk my father through it? He's human! If you can talk him through it, he'll do it!" He practically shouted as he watched me with desperation written clearly on his features. Carlisle nodded and Emmett handed me over to Jacob who tightened his grip on my body, careful not to hurt me. Emmett smiled at me before disappearing and Edward looked at Jacob. He bowed his head and Jacob frowned as he looked at Sam.

"The doctor and his son are temporarily exempt from the treaty while we care for Annaliese's injuries." Sam stated and Jacob nodded his head. Edward smiled at me, reassuring me but all it did was increase my fears. I clung to Jacob, my nails digging into his flesh as a stab of excruciating pain shot from my chest through the rest of my body. He winced as I continued to dig my nails into his skin. Jacob raced through the forest with his pack members and my family close behind him back to his house where he slammed the door open, frightening Billy.

"Jacob! What's the meaning of…" Billy's voice trailed off when Jacob loosened his grip on me enough for the wound on my chest to show. Billy's eyes widened before he ushered Jacob into his room.

"Lay her down!" He stated and Jacob did as he said as Carlisle came into the room behind the older man.

"Mr. Black, we need you to remove the silver in the wound. It's the only way for it to heal properly or even for me to tend to it." Carlisle stated this with urgency and Billy nodded.

"Tell me what to do." I suddenly clung to the fabric underneath me, bucking my body upwards and I let out another scream of excruciating pain as the silver deepened itself in the wound. All of the men had to cover their ears at the sound as I whimpered before Billy frowned.

"It's deepening itself. That's not a good sign. Someone will have to hold her down." Billy turned to the others and Jacob shook his head, leaving the room at the sight of my pain while Edward stepped forward. He came on the other side of the mattress and held my arms firmly above my head. He nodded his head at Billy while Paul held down my legs. When they were sure I was secure, Carlisle began to instruct Billy on how to remove all of the silver. Right as Billy placed his hand at the entrance of my wound, Edward's cell phone began to ring, playing the tune to signal it was Alice. Sam answered it for him and his eyes widened as he listened to the other voice on the line. I let out another piercing scream causing Sam to drop the phone and Billy turned his attention back to the silver implanted in my chest. Sam picked up the phone and held it as he looked from me to the room Jacob had just entered.

"Your psychic says Anna will not survive."


	11. Chapter Ten

"Your psychic says Anna will not survive." Sam stated bluntly and everyone in the room froze as smoke began to pour out of my injury. Edward shook his head and growled.

"Do not lie to me, us, wolf. She's going to live…" He looked down at me and his eyes widened as he saw the liveliness leaving my eyes.

"Get it out now! Now damn it!" He roared and Billy nodded before plunging his hand into the hole. He frowned as he went deeper and deeper before he pulled back his hand with a frown. He then looked up at Edward as Edward looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and Edward froze. Carlisle stepped forward and instructed Paul and Edward to release me. He then turned me over and all of them gasped. I couldn't feel any pain anymore so I just assumed I had healed but when Quill and Jared left the room to get Jacob and when I saw his face, I knew. I knew that I hadn't healed, I'd just gotten immune to the pain from the sheer destruction the silver had done to my body. I suddenly found air harder and harder to come by as my body recognized the damage. I gasped for air and Jacob was by my side in a second as tears poured down his cheeks. Edward clenched his fists at his side as Carlisle exited the room along with Billy, and the others. Jacob clung to my hand, hoping it would keep me alive. Darkness burned at my consciousness, threatening to overcome my last moments but I fought it. If I was going to die, I was going to die wide awake. Edward bent down on my other side and clung to my other hand, cooling it while Jacob's heated my other hand. I clung to my last minutes, trying to speak to them with my eyes since I didn't have enough air to even breathe much less talk. Jacob kissed my lips and Edward kissed my forehead before I smiled and let the darkness of the eternal sleep consume me. Edward and Jacob both refused to move as they saw the breath leave my body and tears continued to pour down Jacob's cheeks. Carlisle had sensed it and joined the two boys in the room. He smiled sadly at my motionless body as he stood at the foot of the bed and none of them said anything. Jacob suddenly collapsed fully to his knees, sobbing and his father rolled into the room, tears too stained his cheeks. Carlisle approached Edward's frozen figure and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Come, Edward. It's doing us no good to stand here and do nothing." He stated calmly, hiding his true emotions as he watched Jacob continue to sob. Edward looked up suddenly and fled out of the room.

"Edward?" Carlisle started before his eyes widened and he too fled the room, following his son. Jacob pounded his fists on the ground in rage as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"I should've gone with her! Someone should've been with her!" He screamed and Billy looked down.

I fell and fell and fell and then I was floating. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness as I gently floated through the air. Suddenly I was blinded by a bright light as I landed softly on the ground. I used my hands to protect my eyes from the intense light and as my eyes grew accustomed to it, I lowered my hands. My eyes widened as I watched what was happening outside of my body and tears sprang to my eyes as I saw Jacob's devastated figure on his knees.

"You were very lucky Annaliese. It seems a lot of people cared deeply for you." A soft voice spoke lovingly and I turned suddenly. My eyes widened as I saw a women wrapped in a warm heavenly light. She had long raven hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, her skin was russet like Jacob's. Her step was graceful as she walked toward me with a smile upon her beautiful face. As she got closer, I saw the wound on her neck. Two puncture marks were fully visible when she stopped directly in front of me.

"Do you know who I am, Anna?" She asked and I shook my head as she smiled warmly at me.

"I am your mother." I froze as she said this and memories suddenly flooded my mind. My memory which had long eluded me was now throwing itself upon me full force. I suddenly sank to my knees, tears pouring down my face and she bent down in front of me, smoothing my hair.

"Mother…" I sobbed and I threw myself into her chest. She laughed as she held me to her and I cried into her white dress.

"It's alright now, Anna. You're home." She said quietly and I shook my head. This wasn't my home. My home was in Forks with Jacob and Edward.

"I want to go home Mother! I want Jacob and Edward! I want my family!" I cried and she smiled.

"I know you do, baby girl." She said soothingly as I continued to cry into her chest. I could still hear Jacob and the others from behind me and that just fueled my sorrow. She smiled as she put me out at arm's length. I sniffled as she placed her hand on my cheek. She then tilted her head, showcasing her neck and I shivered.

"All you have to do is drink my blood and your life may be returned to you." She stated and I gasped. She moved her hand from my cheek to the back of my head, pulling me toward the base of her neck. My fangs lengthened and I suddenly felt the pull of the hunger that had for so long been dormant within me. I was suddenly ravenous as I plunged my fangs into her neck and allowed the wondrous liquid to cascade down my throat. I tore away from her and blood dribbled down from my fangs, down the side of my mouth and she smiled at me.

"You have marvelous restraint, just like your father. You may go home now, Annaliese. Remember who you are and where you come from. And always remember I loved you." She then slowly began to disappear as I was thrust back into my body. I took a huge gasp of air, causing everyone in the room to freeze. My injury slowly healed itself as the silver was thrown upwards and I caught it in the palm of my hand when I sat up. I smiled as I eyed the metal before crushing it into powder. I then turned to the frozen men in the room and smiled.

"What's with all this crying? Did someone die?" I asked jokingly before Jared and Quill jumped on top of me, choking me with their hugs.

"Anna!" They screamed as Sam smiled from the doorway. Jacob was still frozen as I managed to push Jared and Quill off of me enough to climb to my feet. I smiled as I stretched out my arms showing my newly healed chest before he tackled me. He buried his face into my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Anna!" He sobbed and I smiled before pressing my lips to his. He pulled me in deeper as we were soon buried beneath Jared, Embry, Quill, and Paul.

Edward looked up and his eyes were wide as Bella sobbed into his chest. Charlie shook his head and kept his head bowed.

"Poor girl. She was so young!" He stated before Edward quickly climbed to his feet. They heard knocking from the front door and Charlie answered it with a gasp.

"Anna? Jacob?" He asked in shock as Edward pushed past him to look at his baby sister. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"Annaliese Cullen, I'm going to kill you! Kill you, you hear me? You shouldn't have gone out by yourself into the woods!" Edward said threateningly as Jacob smirked from beside me.

"Seems the body they found out in the woods wasn't Anna's. It was another hunter. A woman who was attacked so viciously she was unrecognizable." Jacob said as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck while Charlie patted our heads.

"Good news then in a way." He said off hand as Bella smiled at me.

"Oh Anna! When Edward told me, I almost…" She didn't finish because I put my finger to her lips and smiled.

"I'm fine. Healthy as a horse. Besides what would the people around here do without me around to shake things up?" I asked jokingly as Bella pulled me back into a hug, laughing.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't possibly kill you!" Edward threatened as we stood in the front foyer of the Cullen house. I shrugged my shoulders and frowned.

"I found out who I am."


	12. Chapter Eleven

"I found out who I am." Everyone froze as I said this and Carlisle approached me worriedly.

"How did you find this out Annaliese? You were dead." He said and I looked down.

"Death can do a lot of things to a person's memory. I finally remembered why I came here to Forks." I said softly and everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed and sat down roughly on the stairs.

"I was sent to kill you, Carlisle." I looked up at Carlisle as they stared at me. I shook my head before standing up again.

"I wasn't a child bred of love. Really, my real father wanted me as a weapon against you." I stated as Carlisle took a step toward me.

"Who is your father, Anna?" He asked and I looked down. I tried to reclaim the memory that told me my father's name. His true name and not any of the aliases.

"Vittorio Giorgio Giovanni DeLuca, Prince Vittorio DeLuca of Italy." I stated and Carlisle's eyes widened before he smiled. He pulled me into a hug and brushed his palm across my cheek.

"Your father was a noble man in his day, child. He was changed not long before I and our encounter has left scars and memories I had wished to be buried. He seems he is not willing to let go of his grudge then. Almost 500 years since I last saw him. Why did he send you?" He asked and I bowed my head.

"I believe he said you would take mercy on me because I was of the La Push tribe and would be of some use to you one day." I said still looking at the ground and Carlisle chuckled as he lifted my chin with his finger.

"And he was right, Anna. You're a valuable member of this family. You've proven time and time again, you are home here." I smiled at this and threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled as I pulled away with a silly grin on my face.

"I also saw my mother." It was Esme's turn to gasp and she smiled.

"And?" I smiled as I hugged her.

"And she is beautiful and dead. As you are Esme." Esme giggled the sound like tinkling bells as we parted and I hugged the other members of my family.

"I am home." I stated happily and they nodded as they smiled at me. Our happiness was short lived though as I heard Edward's voice in my head.

_Jacob says Victoria was spotted heading toward the beach…_

I took off without a second thought but was held back by Edward who wrapped his arms around my chest, locking me in granite like hold.

"You're not going anywhere alone!" He hissed into my ear and I smirked.

"I can't be hurt like that anymore, Edward." I said, my fangs lengthening to further prove my point and he still shook his head.

"You will have someone with you at all times." He stated furiously and I finally nodded. He released me and nodded his head at his father before ushering me out of the house, letting me know he was my escort until the boundary tonight.

**Jacob**

I remember trying to find her scent among that of her brother and finding no trouble in doing so. I was attached to that scent now. I could sniff her out from 20 miles away. Not that I would ever be that far from her. I couldn't bear her going to her family alone without me by her side but I knew she had to do it alone. Then I saw her. Her beautiful form was racing beside her brother whom I once hated for stealing my Bella away from me. I couldn't care less now that he had Bella for I had _her._ She looked up at me and smiled that dazzling smile and I howled in joy. She was mine. She was forever mine.

"Hey Jake!" I heard her shout over the rain and I howled in response. Her laugh followed my howl as I skittered the edge of the boundary line. I saw Edward smirk at my thoughts. He had been doing that a lot. Like he was pleased with my transference from his girlfriend to his sister. Suddenly we lost the scent and faced one another with frowns on our faces.

"Her scent ends at the ocean…she could be planning something…" Edward muttered to himself as Anna stroked her elegant fingers through my fur, smiling as she did so.

"Don't worry so much, Edward. We'll get her, just like we got James and Laurent." She stated soothingly to her upset sibling as I whined in disagreement.

"Oh right, sorry, Jake. We'll get her just like we got James and my boys got Laurent." She smiled and I barked out in joy. She now referred to the pack as her boys since we would do anything for her.

"But Bella…" Edward started.

"Bella will be fine. She has you guys and the boys and me protecting her. She has more of a chance of getting hurt falling over her own feet than she does of that vamp tramp getting her." Annaliese interjected causing her brother to snarl at her light hearted tone. I growled in response and she rolled her eyes.

"Really you two…please relax." She soothed and I immediately fell under her spell as she scratched behind my ears. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"You're not going to be able to _distract _me by doing that." Edward muttered and I growled as Anna sighed in exasperation.

"I give up. You two slug it out on your own. I'm going home to sleep!" She muttered quietly, turning away from our figures to head back into the forest. It happened so quickly I barely caught it. Edward was gone from his place near me to in front of Anna holding her back.

"Never alone again." He muttered so low, I barely heard him and I could hear her sigh again, this time in defeat.

"Fine. Slug it out now, so I can go home, please?" Her tone wasn't light hearted now. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as she walked back to her place by me with her arms across her magnificent chest. Edward soon joined her, his face taunt with thought as Anna sat down roughly on the wet ground beside me. She dug herself into my fur and traced my paw in the mud. I licked the side of her face causing a giggle to escape from between her luscious lips. Edward growled at my thoughts as they centered on kissing the sadness off her face. Anna didn't mind as she let her eyelids fall. She was out before Edward or I knew it and he sighed.

"Should've known that was why she wanted to get home…" He muttered more to himself than me and I let out a bark as he picked her up and placed her on my back. He turned from me but stood still for a moment as if contemplating his next action.

"Take care of her and make sure she's not alone at all." He simply stated before he disappeared from my sight. I sighed and began my trek home with an unconscious half-vampire, half-werewolf girl on my back. Billy smiled while shaking his head as I walked through the door with the snoring girl in my arms.


End file.
